1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a pulsed high-voltage silicon quantum dot fluorescent lamp and, more particularly, to a method for making a pulsed high-voltage silicon quantum dot fluorescent lamp for providing pulsed visible light by exciting the silicon quantum dots of a silicon quantum dot fluorescent film by a pulsed field-effect electron source consisting of a pulsed high-voltage source and a cathode assembly including nanometer carbon tubes or nanometer silicon wires.
2. Related Prior Art
Mercury-based fluorescent lamps are widely used for illumination. In the mercury-based fluorescent lamp, mercury vapor discharge is used to radiate ultraviolet light. The ultraviolet light is used to excite a first material to emit red light, a second material to emit green light and a third material to emit blue light. The first, second and third materials are used together to emit white light. The mercury used in the mercury-based fluorescent lamps is however dangerous to the environment.
White lamps include traditional Edison light bulbs and fluorescent light tubes and increasingly popular lamps using light-emitting diodes (“LED”). A white-light LED-based lamp is provided in various manners as follows:
Firstly, a red-light LED, a green-light LED and a blue-light LED are used together. The illuminative efficiency is high. However, the structure is complicated for including many electrodes and wires. The size is large. The process is complicated for involving many steps of wiring. The cost is high. The wiring could cause disconnection of the wires and damages to the crystalline grains, thus affecting the throughput.
Secondly, a blue-light LED and yellow fluorescent powder are used. The size is small, and the cost low. However, the structure is still complicated for including many electrodes and wires. The process is still complicated for involving many steps of wiring. The wiring could cause disconnection of the wires and damages to the crystalline grains, thus affecting the throughput.
Thirdly, an ultra-light LED and white fluorescent powder are used. The process is simple, and the cost low. However, the resultant light includes two separate spectrums. A red object looks orange under the resultant light because of light polarization. The color rendering index is poor. Furthermore, the decay of the luminosity is serious. The quality of fluorescent material deteriorates in a harsh environment. The lamp therefore suffers a short light and serious light polarization.
Moreover, when viewed directly, the light emitted from the LED-based lamps is harsh to human eyes.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.